Rising Sun
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A sequel to Breaking Dawn, set over fifty years after the events of the last books. As Charlie's life begins to draw to a close, Bella and the Olympic Coven return to Forks to check up on her father, Jacob, Renesmee and the newest threat that looms near.


I cast a scattered glance across the land before me. I knew these woods far too well, although the last time I had hunted in them properly had been over fifty years ago. Fifty-two years in thirty seven days, to be quite precise. It's hard to remember that mind didn't always work quite so fast, but that was from a different time. Every day I was human was a struggle, looking back on it. But they were over now. I was everything now, and then some. Being a vampire didn't just include the impossible beauty, the ability to survive off of blood, both human and animal. It meant my mind was so much stronger, I could see why Edward always used to ace quizzes without a second thought about it.

My eyes flickered again back and forth from tree to tree, each one as precise and clear as the last, despite the fact that my speed was rapidly increasing by the second. I felt a slight nudge in the side as I turned my head to face Jasper's expectant face. His eyes were wide, only accentuating the darkness in his eyes. We hadn't feed for over a week now, but strangely no one had gotten cranky in any way. It was refreshing to see my family relaxed for once. Everything had actually been quiet for about the last five years, no trouble. The odd spat with some passing nomads who would want to feed on our land. We had been staying in Ketchikan, Alaska, a very...wet area. But it was quiet, there was no trouble and there was usually an abundance of tasty mammals. If our reserve ran dry, and it usually did during the late winter, we would just venture back to Forks. It was a nice way to see Charlie and Jacob and Ness again. Although they did occasionally drop by to give us the 411 with the wolves. We had given up trying to dodge the subject with him, he had figured out. I mean, not one member of my family had aged a day in our second lives. Charlie found it disconcerting once he had found his entire head of grey hair had finally sprung up and I still looked like a young adult. So we told him, his vow of silence finally ended and he gave in.

"Earth to Bella" I heard Jasper's sweet southern drawl burst my bubble of thought. It wasn't often that I lost focus on reality around me, but truly I had had time to build up a convenient mess of tangled thoughts. Although Edward was good with me, he would often take a peek into my poorly organized psyche and tell me where I was going wrong. It was so much easier for him, he could just sneak a peek at the most organised people in the world and find the cracks in his own mental mindscape. I flickered my eyes quickly, a reaction I had developed to keep on top my thoughts.

"Sorry, lost it there..." I muttered, comically slapping my palm to my forehead to indicate my own stupidity. He chuckled softly to himself as we whipped around a large clearing of trees. Forks was unusually bright this soft Autumn morning. I scuttled back under the cover of large oaks and pines that shielded us from the UV rays that turned us in large, beautiful disco balls. I felt a reassurin feeling as Esme's hand smoothed over my shoulders.

"You'll be fine" She whispered in my ears and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I watched as she darted back over to Carlisle, who held the run at the front of our strangely organised group. She clutched his hand and smiled back at me. I felt the edge of my mouth twitch and curl up into a forced smile. Esme would know my happiness wasn't genuine, although that never really seemed to bother her. Jasper patted my arm. I turned my head back to him, hair whipping gracefully before my eyes. He raised his eyebrows in reassurance.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We see him every year, why is this any different?" He asked. I sighed heavily, not through need to breathe, just a natural inhuman reflex. Residue from my previous life.

"Because we're staying with him, properly for two whole months...I guess I don't fully trust myself" I resigned. Jasper shook his head, strands of his golden hair flicking in the breeze. Hopefully, after we had had our turn to feed Jasper's hair and eyes would match. I giggled softly to myself, after all, it wasn't often I could crack a successful joke.

"Come on, I'm the one who should be worrying about that." I took the turn of shaking my head now, disconcerned by Jasper's lack of faith in himself. I then couldn't help but draw parallels on myself. I did still view myself as a bit out of control, although I had never tasted human blood. I was sober in vampire terms.

"Jazz, you're a millions times more controlled than I am. At least you have Alice for support, Edward's always teasing me about being dumb." I frowned and kicked hard against the dirt that rushed under my feet. I watched as the sand grains flew into the air and rushed past me. Jasper smirked softly, however as soon as I glanced at him, he pretended his lips had been fixed in a concentrated frown.

"You want me to pound on him a little when he gets back from hunting?" Jasper asked, chortling again. Esme must have heard as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just maybe trip him up, he really hates that!" I giggled. Jasper gave me a small salute as though he were tipping his imaginary hat. I chewed softly on my inner cheek, it felt strange. Almost human. Human's teeth and cheeks are weak, however vampire's teeth and cheeks are strong. So it's really similar. I turned back to Jasper, who had moved about twenty yards to the right of me. He preferred to run on his own, but he never moved away in a rude way. I was aware I had ran in silence for about ten minutes. A little contemplation never went amiss.

"Aren't they supposed to be back yet, I'm kinda hungry." I rubbed at my throat, it was burning a little bit. We liked to go off hunting in two separate groups. It meant we could each have some down time, aside from eachother. Except for Esme and Carlisle. They liked to hunt together, I had asked Carlisle why, and he just said it helped them bond. I really didn't want to inquire as to what my mother and father in law did when they were alone. It was best to remain that way. I felt a quick way across the back of my dress as a hand pushed on my lower back. I felt my feet raise into the air as I stopped still in my tracks. Edward's lips crushed against mine in a hungry embrace. I returned the favour, but running my lips along his neck and down to his jaw line. As I opened my eyes I noticed the entire party had returned from hunting. Alice was skipping playfully with Jasper, running circles around him and Rosalie and Emmett were running together their arms linked, talking to Carlisle and Esme.

I smiled up at Edward, who had begun running again, with me in his arms. He grinned down at me, his eyes wild with eager passion. He leant down and whispered softly in my ear.

"I love you..." I nuzzled my nose against his and he smiled againt, the grin stretch across his face, from ear to ear. Edward's joy was so infectious after a good day's hunting. It almost gave us a buzz, well it certainly made Edward high. I lightly drew my finger down Edward's back, down to the top of his rear end. A shiver flew through his spine and his whispered in my ear again.

"Not now, later..." He whispered, his voice cooing in my ear and wrapping around my whole body. I watched as Carlisle and Esme darted off to the side to hunt, both flashed me a quick smile. Carlisle's smile almost said 'I'll see you in a moment' and Esme's most definitely said 'Be good'. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. As the trees began to thin, I felt the cloud move overhead and the sun dissipate, my skin's glow faded and it felt good to be home, at long last. Edward lifted me from his arms and placed me back on my feet, where I hit the ground running. I blew him a kiss as I shot off, back under the woods. I could smell blood already, Carlisle had gotten an instant hit. Jasper ran up next to me.

"I can't wait until I have the energy to deal with Al, she's amazingly energetic after feeding"

"Same with Edward" Jasper rushed off slightly ahead of me and turned around to face me, so that he was running backwards. I watched as he closed his eyes and lifted his nose to the air. Without opening his eyes, he asked me,

"Wanna hunt together?" I didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Of course!" I replied, possibly a little too enthusiastically. Jasper's eyes flicked opened and his head clicked down to face me again. He nodded and whipped around quickly so we were running next to eachother again. Jasper ran to the left to a scent he caught and I followed. I enjoyed hunting with Jasper even more than hunting with Edward. He was very generous with his prey. He would always let me have more than half, even on the big ones, despite my frequent protests. I guessed it was a tip from his human life as a Southern gentleman, at least that's what Alice had told me.

And so we headed off to get full before I settled back in with Charlie. A nightmare could only await me.


End file.
